Pranked: The Love Triangle
by TheElementHero
Summary: Beast Boy just wanted to help Robin and Starfire get together. He never wanted screw up his relationship with his girlfriend, Raven, or break apart the other ones. But when a spell goes wrong, causing Raven and Robin to fall in love with each other, and making Starfire crazy for Beast Boy, how can he fix this? And what could possibly happen to our favorite grass stain?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, time for another Fanfic!**

**InvisibleVoice: This one will be run parallel to our other unfinished fic, Bridging the Gap, and possibly another secret one, so that all you non-Brony people out there have something to read.**

**Updates will alternate, so after this chapter I'll update one of the other stories. OK?**

**InvisibleVoice: One last thing. Check out our collaboration account with my friend Dampened, under the name 'NinjaInPyjamas' to read our first fic, 'The Ultimate Teen Titans Parody Fest'. Do it. It's worth your time.**

**So without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

**Pranked: The Love Triangle**

Sometimes, Beast Boy wished he could go back in time and slap his past self upside the head.

Sure, it would hurt. But it wouldn't be as painful of having to watch what was going on right now, and not be able to do anything about it, and still feel guilty, even though it wasn't his fault…

He sighed, tracing circles on his mattress. If only he could change the past. Then this wouldn't have happened at all, and Raven…

Raven would still love him.

* * *

"This is gonna be sweet!"

"Shh!" Raven pulled Beast Boy back around the corner, carefully glancing out to make sure that the others didn't see them. Thankfully, Robin and Starfire were still lost in their conversation, taking no notice of the empath or changeling hiding behind the corner.

Beast Boy hefted a large spell book into the air, grunting quietly, "Are you sure you still want to do this, Rae? I mean, it's my idea and all…"

Raven smiled slightly at the sound of her pet name, and whispered, "Of course! You can't do magic, and do you think that I like seeing them unable to admit their feelings to each other? It took us long enough!"

The boy grinned, remembering how she had first reacted when he'd asked her out. At first, she'd assumed it was a prank, and told him to stop bothering her, but when she'd found out that he meant it, she accepted, much to the joy of the rest of the team.

"So I'll cast the spell, and you'll distract them so their thoughts about each other are brought to the front of their minds. My magic should emphasise their positive thoughts about each other, leading them to ask the other one out. Got it?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Got it. Here I go!" He took a deep breath, then marched up to the table and slammed his hands on it.

Robin dropped his coffee mug in shock, earning Beast Boy a glare.

"What do you want, BB? Starfire and I are busy."

"Yes," the girl agreed, "Robin and I were having a conversation about the different positive aspects of planetary atmospheres. It is very intriguing."

"Uh huh… great. But how about you change your conversation to reflect the different positive aspects of each other! How about it?"

Robin flushed, and Starfire looked down at her lap. "Um… pardon?" Robin managed.

"You know! Why each of you appreciates the other! It's a great way to become _friends_." He emphasised the last word, as if it held something special.

"Uh… well…" Robin's eyes darted around, searching for a way out. "Starfire? Do you want to go first?"

Starfire let out a small 'eep', and stammered, "Pass?"

In the hallway, Raven face-palmed.

Beast Boy tried again. "I mean, you can tell each other how much you _like_ them. Possibly how you'd like to ask something?"

So much for subtlety.

Starfire finally found her tongue. "Robin… I think that you are a most kind and wonderful person…"

"Uh…" Robin choked. "And you're so caring, Star…"

Raven grinned, and silently chanted the spell, a red burst of energy flashing from her palms and arching into the air.

It was so close. So close.

And then everything went wrong.

Robin knocked his mug over completely, and as he ducked to pick it up, the light flashed over his head, reflecting off the wall behind him and splitting into four different beams.

One bounced into Starfire, knocking her over, and rebounded into Beast Boy, sending him flying into the wall.

One smacked Beast Boy in his face as he rolled over, and bounced around the corner and into Raven's arm.

One glanced off Robin's temple as he stood up, surprised, and hit Raven full in the chest as she ran into the room.

And the last one collided with Raven, knocking her to the floor, and reversed into Robin, dispersing against his hand.

For a moment, no one spoke.

Then Beast Boy felt a tug in his stomach, one that told him to _get over there and help Raven up for crying out loud_! He ran over, and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her awake. "Raven! Rae! Are you alright? Did those blasts hurt you?"

Robin knelt by him, Starfire worriedly hurrying over, and growled, "What did you do, Beast Boy? Another prank?"

"N-no! Nothing like that! Y'see-"

Raven groaned, sitting up. "What happened…? Robin?" She flushed at seeing him, and murmured, "What's going on?"

Beast Boy placed a hand on her forehead, which she weakly tried to push away. "Can't you remember? We were trying to set up Robin and Starfire-"

Robin looked shocked. "Me and Starfire?"

"Robin and me?" Starfire glared at Beast Boy. "Why would you try and match me with someone I do not have feelings for?"

"Wha? B-but…"

Robin grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her up, keeping his hand around hers as he said, "Starfire is just a friend. There's only one person I care about right now."

Beast Boy almost choked, and the tugging in his stomach blossomed into rage. "Raven…?" he managed weakly. "You like her?"

Starfire smiled, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, and looked at him in a way he'd only ever seen on Raven's face before. "Why? Is there a problem with that?" She blushed a bit. "I-I mean, if they are together, then you and me…"

At this Beast Boy shrugged of the hands, and with panic rising in his throat, dashed out of the room, struggling to hold back tears. He'd messed up. His stupid idea had caused this, breaking up their relationship, possibly for good.

"Why did this have to happen?" he choked out, running down the hall. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

* * *

**Just testing the waters… that's why it's so short. If you want a continuation on this more serious fic, then drop me a review! Otherwise, it will just sit here, unfinished… and then may disappear forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY BACONATOR EGGMCMUFFIN BIG MAC.**

**That was the most reviews I have gotten on one chapter! THANK YOU ALL!**

**InvisibleVoice: And thanks for all the random fast foods!**

**Here's the next chapter! It's longer, since you all liked it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pranked: The Love Triangle**

Beast Boy sighed, done reminiscing, and sat up, jumping out of his bed. Maybe it had worn off by now. Maybe it was just some temporary spell. Maybe the others had come to their senses, and realised that it was just some weird emotion-enhancer spell thing, and were back to normal.

Hesitantly, he pushed open the door, quietly tip-toed down the hall, and peeked into the common room.

Dang it.

Raven and Robin were sitting together on the couch, Robin's arm around the empath. She was resting her head on his shoulder while she read her book, occasionally glancing up at him with the smile she'd only ever given Beast Boy.

The changeling turned around, ready to go back and mope, and ran straight into an orange and purple blur.

"Gah! Uh, hi Starfire," he managed, painfully aware that she was staring at him with a soppy look in her eyes.

"Hello, Beast Boy." She blushed a bit, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me, perhaps. We could go to the arcade together, and browse the clothing stores, and maybe have lunch together…"

Beast Boy sighed, the strange tug in his stomach yelling at him to get rid of this girl and go over to Raven. "Well, you see…"

A thought struck him.

_Mall. Maybe I can figure out something if I ask Jinx! She's probably at some jewelry store or something. And Kid Flash works at KFC, so she's almost definitely at the mall!_

"Uh, actually, sure Starfire!" Beast Boy shot a look at Raven to see if she noticed him, but she was still cuddled up against Robin.

Dang it. Again.

* * *

17 minutes later, Beast Boy was sitting at a KFC table, talking to Jinx, while Starfire went to spend Robin's credit card on a million articles of clothing.

"So what do you want?" Jinx twirled her straw, occasionally glancing over at Kid Flash, who was working at the cashier.

Beast Boy sighed. "I… may have convinced Raven to help me cast an Emotion Love spell and then it may have accidently backfired and caused the relationships of the team to totally screw up. Please don't kill me," he squeaked as an afterthought.

"YOU WHAT? You've got to be kidding me!" Jinx started laughing, but froze when Beast Boy's face didn't change. "No way. You actually DID screw up the Emotion Love spell? Please tell me you didn't! Please!"

"Uh… I did."

"BEAST BOY!"

* * *

Three cups of coffee later, Jinx had finally calmed down. "So how did it backfire?"

"It… hit the wall, and split into four beams." Beast Boy began to count on his fingers. "So, one hit Starfire, then hit me, one hit me, then hit Raven, one hit Robin, and then hit Raven, and the last one hit Raven, and then Robin."

Jinx pointed her straw at the changeling. "So, this is how it works. The first person the beam hit is whose emotions were messed with. The second person is the object of affection. And, good news. The spell is temporary."

"Really?! So when does it wear off?"

"Um… a year, give or take."

"A YEAR!"

"Well, sorry!" Jinx smirked. "You're the one who wanted to cast it in the first place!"

"I know… but is there any way to reverse it early?"

"Yeah. But it's so stereotypical and corny that I'm going to have to rinse my mouth out after this."

Beast Boy jumped up. "Well, what is it? I'll do it soon, and then BAM, back to normal!"

Jinx mumbled something incoherent.

"Uh, what?"

"I said, it's 'True Love's First Kiss'. Now excuse me while I make a trip to the lady's room." She pushed back her chair, and began to walk away.

"Wait! So I just kiss Raven, then?"

Jinx smiled. "It's not _that_ simple. First, you've got to get her to love you back."

* * *

**Attempt One: Slick and stylish.**

Beast Boy slicked back his hair and knocked on Raven's door. "Hellooooooo, Rae-Rae! Wanna go out?"

Ok, maybe not that slick. Or stylish.

Raven slid open the door, glaring. "Don't call me that. And no." The door swished shut with a bang.

* * *

**Attempt Two: Every girl loves flowers, right?**

Beast Boy sighed, picking charred flower petals off his shirt. Apparently not.

* * *

**Attempt Three: Chocolate is love.**

"Hi Raven!" Beast Boy held out a box of chocolates. "I got you something!"

Raven took it, smiling slightly, but it vanished in a frown as she held out the near-empty box. "What's this, Beast Boy?"

"Uh… well, I kind of ate the caramel ones, and the minty ones, and the ones with the cream fillings, and the coconut… but I left you the ones that taste like cardboard! Now do you like me?"

After a hasty trip to the ocean, the answer was obvious.

* * *

**Attempt Four: Overly affectionate.**

Beast Boy scooted closer to Raven on the couch, who slid away from him. He moved closer and she pushed him away. After a few seconds, Beast Boy tried to throw his arms around her, but missed as she teleported away.

"Dang it."

* * *

**Attempt Five: The honest truth.**

Beast Boy raised his hand to push open the common room door, and froze.

"What if this is a bad idea?"

Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. But it was time to either head on in, and face the music, or be a coward and wait for an entire year before the spell wore off.

Ah, it was so hard to choose…

Sighing, Beast Boy reached forwards and pushed open the door…

* * *

**Oh noes! A cliffy!**

**InvisibleVoice: You'll have to wait for the next update! Don't worry though, this is a three-shot.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Have a burger while you review again!**

**InvisibleVoice: See ya next time!**


End file.
